Sponsorship/Film Television/Quizzes
This page holds the sponsorships that were about polls and quizzes for Animated media. Usually presented in a thread in a designated forum the feature would act as another way for Gaians to receive rewards or gold. Do note that some polls and quizzes from previous sponsorships are missing because many are now disabled and the information not copied at the time, also, some threads had no voting option. See also *Sponsorship/Film Television *Sponsorship/Film Television/Quizzes&Polls *Sponsorship/Film Television/Quotes *Gallery NPC: Sponsorships *Gallery Flash Space: Sponsorships *List of Sponsorship Items *List of Sponsorship External Links =Sponsorship/Film Television= The House Bunny *June 23, 2008 1. What is the name of the boy Shelley likes? *Thunder Gulch *'Oliver' *Chauncey *Stuart 2. Which does Shelley become a leader of? *An orphanage *'A sorority' *Girl scout troop *Ninja clan 3. How old is Shelley? *She is an immortal vampire born in the 16th century. *7 *'27' *48.12 4. Which of the following are members of Shelley's sorority? *'Harmony, Natalie, and Joanne' *Mildred, Gladys, Bette *Harmony, Swale, and Secretariat *Ambition, Tenacity, and Windmill 5. What happened to Zeta's previous house mother? *She was mauled by a bear *She moved to Peru to study water beetles *She lost an arm to pirates *'She was hospitalized with hallucinations' 17 Again *April 13, 2009 So what are your plans for the future? * Continue education * Find a great job * Travel * Haven't thought about it yet The Stepfather *September 24, 2009 What would you do if you were in Michael's position and suspected something awful about your stepfather/stepmother? *Tell your mom/dad *Tell your friends/siblings *Keep it to yourself *Tell a teacher or counselor *Blog about it Easy A *August 23, 2010 Would you ever spread a rumor to help a friend even if it might damage your reputation? * Yes * No The Roommate *January 10, 2011 What's the best thing about having a roommate? * Friendship * Never being alone * Eating their food * Borrowing their clothes * Multiplayer video games * Blaming stuff on them * High-five practice The Three Musketeers *September 19, 2011 Which character are you looking forward to seeing in The Three Musketeers? * D’Artagnan * Porthos * Aramis * Athos * Milady de Winter * Duke of Buckingham * Cardinal Richelieu The Muppets *October 31, 2011 Which Muppet are you most excited to see on the big screen? *Kermit *Miss Piggy *Fozzie *Animal *Gonzo The Woman in Black *January 9, 2012 If you were home all alone, what would send chills down your bones? *A doll come to life *Ghostly voices calling your name *The sound of something breathing *Footsteps coming from the empty rooms Silent House *February 27, 2012 What's the scariest place to be trapped? *Creepy Cabin *Deserted Island *Abandoned Asylum *Ruined Frontier Town *Underground Military Bunker *Haunted Taffy Factory *Misty Forest *Clown College Lockout *April 9, 2012 The President's daughter is trapped aboard MS ONE, an orbiting space prison taken over by the planet's most dangerous inmates. How would you proceed? *Transmit control codes to the space prison that will lock all the bad guys in bathrooms. *Play dubstep songs over the communications array, hoping the inmates give up. *Fly to the prison, find the President's daughter, and escape in one piece! *Trick the inmates into believing it's Mother's Day, causing them to panic. =Television= MTV sponsorship *MTV (Music Television) - November 2007 / MTV The Hills - November 26, 2007 additional choices n/a due to not being copied, so only correct answers are presented How many times did Robert Pattinson propose to Kristen Stewart? * Four times What does Andy kiss in his "Best Kiss" film clip? * A pommel horse What's the name of Andy's "Best Fight" film? * Slaughter Shack B